staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 lipca 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 Dzieci świata: "Jedyny gołąb na świecie" - film prod. islandzkiej 8.10 Małe bajeczki Anna Świerszczyńska - "O Małgosi, co się niczego nie bała" 8.25 Gimnastyka: "Mamo, tato pobaw się ze mną" 8.30 Teleferie - Domowe przedszkole 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 "Niebezpieczna zatoka": "Oczy Kelseya", i "Pochopne wnioski" - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10.00 "Star Trek - następne pokolenie" (2/26) - serial s-f prod. USA 10.45 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 U siebie - Zagrajcie mi skrzypce - program mniejszości narodowych 11.30 Lato z Magazynem Notowań: Dzień w Dolinie Biebrzy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Ludzie - "Sprawa prod. Weigla" 13.05 Szkoła na żaglowcu 13.25 Szaleństwa medycyny: Piękna i bestia 13.35 Być tutaj: Kobieta - mężczyzna 14.00 "Młodzi jeżdżcy" - serial prod. USA 15.30 Rusz się Kaziu! - rekreacja dla rodziców 15.45 Militaria na wakacje - Konie na żołdzie 16.00 Ciuchcia - wydanie wakacyjne programu dla najmłodszych 16.25 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Goniec - magazyn kulturalny 17.40 Test - magazyn konsumencki 18.00 Randka w ciemno 18.45 Tata, a Marcin powiedział - Wszystko się zaciera 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Muminki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Rewolucja francuska" (1/2): "Czas nadziei, czas gniewu"- film fab. prod. franc -włosko-kanadyjsko-niemieckiej (1989 r. 86 min) 21.40 Puls dnia 22.00 WC kwadrans - program Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 22.25 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.00 Wiadomości 23.10 "Całkowite zaćmienie, czyli Agnieszki Holland opowieść o geniuszu" - filmowa opowieść o realizacji przez Agnieszkę Holland kolejnego filmu francuskiego "Total eclipse" 23.40 "Sto na sto, czyli sto filmów na stulecie kina" - "Rashomon" - film fab prod. japońskiej (1950 r., 88 min) 1.10 "Live Aid - 10 lat póżniej" - koncert gwiazd z 1985 r. (1) 3.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.20 Magazyn poranny w tym: Dziennik Krajowy oraz Gość poranny 7.50 Apetyt na zdrowie 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Zasady Davisa" - serial prod. USA 9.00 Tęsknoty i marzenia 9.20 "Podwodne przygody - Laguna - Wyspa Truk" (3) 9.45 Święty Onufry - reportaż 10.00 Wakacje na wsi 10.25 Opowieści mądrego króla Salomona: (10) - Szczęściarz 10.30 Studio Sport - Kiloński tydzień - Kiler Woche '95 11.00 Pajęcza miłość - film fab. prod. francuskiej 12.30 Ludzie z pierwszych stron gazet - Emil Karewicz 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Deep Purple 14.20 Gabinet jutra - festiwal "Nie z tej ziemi" 14.50 Powitanie 15.05 "Szaleństwo koszykówki" (10): "Na minusie" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.30 Wzrockowa lista przebojów 16.00 "Beztroskie dni" (8) - serial prod. USA 16.30 Kołobrzeg '95 - reportaz 17.00 "Zatoka Marlinów" (15) - serial prod. nowozelandzkiej 17.55 Halo weekend 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Lalamido, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 20.00 Benefisy w Teatrze STU - Benefis Anny Polony 20.50 Sport telegram 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Opowieść o Józefie Szwejku i jego Najjaśniejszej Epoce - Nóż w plecach (3) 22.10 "Impreza 2" - komedia muzyczna prod , USA (1992 r. 91 min) 23.40 Studio sport: Tour de France 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Muzyczne lato "Dwójki": Kobiety w Rocku - koncert 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 06.55 Retransmisja TV Polonia 12.00 Panorama Lubelska 12.05 Wakacje: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Gorzyjałek - serial prod. TVP dla młodych widzów 13.00 Legendarne szlaki - film geogr.-przyrod. prod. ang. 13.50 Podróże kapitana Klipera: Bananowy rejs 14.00 Fortuna - komedia prod. pol. 15.00 Panorama Lubelska 15.10 Victor i Hugo - serial rysunkowy 15.30 Roger odrzutowiec - serial rys. dla dzieci 15.35 Rocko i jego świat - serial rysunkowy dla dzieci 16.00 Miód i pszczoły: Kontrakt - serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Plecak pełen przygód - serial dla młodych widzów 17.00 Muzyczna Trójka 17.20 Crystal - nowela telewizyjna 18.00 TVL proponuje 18.10 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.25 Lato w Trójce 19.00 Reporters - kurs jęz. ang. 19.15 The Carsat Crisis - jęz. ang. w nauce i technice 19.30 Ten wspaniały sport - ang. progr. sportowy 20.00 Lace - dramat obycz. prod. USA 21.45 Muzyczna Trójka 22.00 Panorama Lubelska 22.15 Tylko wtedy gdy się śmieję: Pokój z widokiem - ang. serial komed. 22.40 Tulipan - serial prod. TVP 23.40 Retransmisja TV Polonia 01.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 08.00 Film animowany 08.15 Halo! Gramy! 09.30 Sekrety - serial USA 10.00 As wywiadu - serial USA 10.50 U kresu drogi - film polski 12.10 Znaczek pod lupą 12.30 Magazyn prawniczy 13.00 Mecz żużlowy 14.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki 15.00 Kostka szczęścia 15.10 Więźniarki - serial austral. 16.00 Kuba Szyliński zaprasza 16.30 Informacje 16.40 Film animowany 16.55 Disco polo lato 17.55 Sekrety - serial 18.25 Kostka szczęścia 18.30 Informacje 18.55 Rajska plaża - serial 19.55 Informacje 20.00 Z ostatniej chwili - serial prod. USA-kanad. 20.55 Kostka szczęścia 21.00 Strażnik Teksasu - serial prod. USA 22.00 Informacje 22.15 Biznes tydzień 22.30 Pilot odrzutowców - film USA 00.25 Gilette World Sport Special 00.50 Program rozrywkowy 01.50 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.55 Program dnia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Bez prądu - Chłopcy z Placu Broni - koncert (powt.) 8.15 Za metą - program sportowy (powt.) 8.45 Piosenki z... 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Magazyn Katolicki (powt.) 9.40 Kapitan Sowa na tropie (5) - serial pol. 10.10 Umarła linia - reportaż 10.55 Program jubileuszowy, czyli Polska 50, 40, 30, 20, 10 lat temu (powt.) 11.15 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 11.30 Żegnaj Rockefeller (12) - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Pogranicze w ogniu (15) - serial TVP (powt.) 13.15 Muzyczna "Jedynka" (powt.) 13.45 Studio Kontakt - wydanie wakacyjne (powt.) 14.15 Diariusz - magazyn rządowy 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Prezenter, powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Festiwal Muzyki Łańcut '95 - Vadim Brodski i przeboje The Beatles 15.25 Moje książki - Andrzej Kuśniewicz 15.45 Kim pan jest panie Elgenmayer - reprotaż 16.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Teatr dla dzieci: Ten najpiękniejszy świat - Elżbieta Adamiak 18.00 Kapitan Sowa na tropie (6) - serial TVP 18.30 Honda z Plski - reportaż 19.00 Hity satelity 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Cabaretro II - program rozrywkowy 20.25 Guitar Top 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Biała wizytówka (5) - serial TVP 22.25 Program na sobotę 22.30 Powrót Bardów - Leszek Wójtowicz 23.00 Złotów '95 Euro-Eko-Meeting 23.10 Kino nocą: Życie na gorąco (3) - serial TVP 0.30 Gwiazdy tamtych lat - Bogusław Wyrobek - film dok. 1.10 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 11.00 Josie 11.30 Perils of Penelope 12.00 Dast & Mutt Flying 12.30 Jetsons 13.00 Flintstones 13.30 Sharky & George 14.00 Yogi's Treasure Hunt 14.30 Young Robin Hood 15.00 Captain Planet 15.30 Scooby Doo 16.00 Bugs & Daffy 16.30 World Premiere Toons 17.00 Help... Hair Bear Bunch 17.30 Wait til Father Gets home 18.00 Top Cat 18.30 Premiere Toons 18.45 Space Ghost Coast to Coast 19.00 Closedown TNT Theme: Baby Talk 19.00 The Tunnel of Love 21.00 A GlobaI Affair Theme 100% Weird 23.00 Private Pants Theme Cinema Francais Classique 00,30 La Tete Contre Les Murs 02.10 La Bataiile De L'Eau Lourde 05.00 Closedown BBC Prime 01.20 The Growing Pains of Adrian Mole 01.50 Lifeboat 02.20 The Victorian Kitchen Garden 02.50 Danger UXB 03.40 The Photo Show 04.10 Choir of the Year 04.50 Good Moming Summer 05.10 Big Day out 06.00 Jackanory 06.15 Chocky 06.40 MUD 07.05 Prime Weather 07.10 Going for Gold 07.40 Lifeboat 08.10 Ðanger UXB 09.00 Prime Weather 09.05 Big Dayout 10.00 BBC News from London 10.05 Button Moon 10.20 The Gemini Factor 10.45 The O-Zone 11.00 BBC News from London 11.05 Gíve Us a Clue 11.30 Going for Gold 12.00 BBC News from London 12.05 Good Morning Summer 12.55 Prime Weather 13.00 BBC News from London 13.30 Eastenders 14.00 Howards's Way 14.50 Hot Chefs 15.00 The Victorian Kítchen Garden 15.30 Jackanory 15.45 Chocky 16.10 MUD 16.40 Going for Gold. 17.10 Fresh Fields 17.40 AII Creatures Great and Small 18.30 Top of the Pops 19.00 Keeping up Appeerances 19.30 The Bill 20.00 Campion 20.55 Prime Weather 21.00 BBC News from London 21.30 Kate and Allie 22.00 Later with Jools Holland Discovery Channel 16.00 Wildside 17.00 Deep Prope Expeditions 18.00 Next Step 18.35 Beyond 2000 19.30 Lifeboat: Friendly Rivals 20.00 Treasure Hunters 20.30 Australía Wild 21.00 Reachíng for the Skies 22.00 Skybound 22.30 Inventíon 23.00 Crime Stalker 23.30 The New Explores 24.00 Closedown MTV 11.00 The Soul of MTV 12.00 MTVs Greatest Hits 13.00 Musíc Non-Sto. 14.00 3 from 1 14.15 Music Non-Stop 15.00 CíneMatíc 15.15 Hanging out 16.00 News at Night 16.30 Dial MTV 17.00 Beat World London 19.00 Greatest Hits 20.00 Most Wanted 21.30 Beavís & Butthead 22.00 News at Night 22.15 CineMatic 22.30 MTV Oddities 23.00 Partyzone 01.00 Night Videos Sky News 06.00 Sunrise 09.30 Sky Worldwide Report 10.30 ABC - Nightline 13.30 CBS News This Morníng 14.30 Parliament 15.30 This Week ín the Lords 16.00 World News and Business 18.30 Talkback 20.30 The OJ Simpson Trial 21.30 OJ Simpson Open Line 22.00 OJ Simpson Trial 23.30 CBS News 00.30 ABC News 01.30 Talkback replay 02.30 Parliament Replay 03.30 This Week in the Lords 04.30 CBS News 05.30 ABC News CNN 09.30 Showbiz This Week 10.30 Headline News 12.30 World Sport 14.00 Larry King Líve 14.30 OJ Simpson Special 15.30 World Sport 20,00 International Hour 20.30 OJ Simpson Special 22.30 World Sport 23.30 Showbiz Today 00.30 Moneyline 01.00 Prime News 01.30 Crossfíre 02.00 Larry Kíng Live 03.30 ShowbízToday 04.30 OJ Simpson Special Eurosport 07.30 Tennis 08.00 Eurofun 08.30 Mountainbike 09.00 Cycling 10.00 Live Tennis 13.00 Live Formula 14.00 Live Cycling 16.00 Live Tennis 18.30 Eurosport News 19.00 Formula 1 20.00 Tractor Pulling 21.00 Cyclíng 22.00 Formula 1 23.00 Sailing 00.00 Eurosport News 00.30 Closedown Sky One 6.00 The D.J. Kat Show 6.01 Amígo and Friends 6.05 Mrs. Pepperpot 6.10 Dynamo Duck 6.30 Delfy and his Friends 7.00 The New Transformers 7.30 Double Dragon 8.00 The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 8.30 Blockbusters 9.00 The Oprah Winfrey Show 10.00 Concentration 10.30 Card Sharks 11.00 Sally Jessey Raphael 12.00 The Urban Peasant 12,30 Designing Women 13.00 The Waltons 14.00 Matlock 15.00 The Oprah Winfrey Show 15.50 The DJ Kat Show 15.55 Double Dragon 16.30 The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 17.00 Beverly Hílls 90210 18.00 Summer with the Símpsons 18.30 Family Ties 19.00 Rescue 19.30 M'A'S'H 20.00 Who Do You Do? 20.30 Code 3 21.00 Walker Texas Ranger 22.00 Quantum Leap 23,00 Law and Order 24.00 Late Show with David Letterman 0.45 The Untouchables 1.30 Monsters 2.00 Hit Mix Long Play 5.00 Closedown Sky Movies 6.15 Showcase. 10.00 The Salzburg Connectíon 13.00 Give Me a Break 13.35 Tender ls the Night 16.00 Aces High 18.00 Pillow Talk 20.00 Give Me a Break 21.40 US Top 10 22.00 Fallíng down 23.55 American Cyborg; Steel Warrior 1.30 Wheels of Terror